


Blue Sonder

by pupafobe



Series: Blue Sonder (MCYT Fantasy AU) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blue Sonder AU, Blue Sonder fans are you ready, Cause im not lol, Family Dynamics, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No shipping, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talks about morality, no beta we die like tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupafobe/pseuds/pupafobe
Summary: ( This ongoing fic contains the many short canon stories for the MCYT Fantasy Au BLUE SONDER )“I don’t-” Tommy says before frowning at the scar on his hand and continuing, “I don’t know...I can’t remember much...”.“ But ever since I woke up, I’ve had this nagging feeling y'know, that somewhere out there-”. he stops suddenly lifting his eyes to the stars that spread across the night sky in front of them, a sense of longing washing over him before continuing."Someone cared about me.......at least, I hope they did”.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Blue Sonder (MCYT Fantasy AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015561
Comments: 15
Kudos: 431





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read about Blue Sonder here: https://bluesonder.carrd.co/# or find our # on twitter :-)
> 
> Blue Sonder Team Twitters:  
> @/chewwypepsicola  
> @takomakiii  
> @clambuoyance  
> @/pupafobe

Hello ! 

This is just a small introduction page to Blue Sonder before I start uploading chapters. 

Blue Sonder is our current passion project. The original concept was started by my friend Ene ( @/chewwypepsicola on twitter), after that me (@/pupafobe) and 2 of my other friends (@clambuoyance and @/takomakiii ) decided that we wanted to help Ene with the story and so we became a team. 

This AU means a lot to us and we're so excited that people are interested in wanting to learn the lore, we plan to release comics, art and animatics in relation to Blue Sonder as well as the short stories I will be writing and posting here.

We really hope you enjoy and continue to support us as we have fun with this project. 

Feel free to find us through our twitters (where we are most active and give the most information out) and to learn more about Blue Sonder, here's our carrd:

https://bluesonder.carrd.co/#


	2. Stalling part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any spelling mistakes ! 
> 
> I have processing issues bare that in mind and I'm a new writer lol.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this snippet of writing for the Blue Sonder AU as some of the team takes a small personal break from creating main content ^w^
> 
> Be sure to check us out on twitter! (refer to the introduction chapter).

Tommy let out a frustrated groan as he landed on the floor again having not been able to stick the landing on a difficult exercise Dream had set up for him.

Yet again.

Instead of picking himself back up the younger demon flopped back, his back hitting the rocky ground as he zoned in and glared at the cavern ceiling above them. Evidently embarrassed at his inability to stick the routine Dream had set out for him.

"This is so stupid man!" he shouted, raising his arms up as Dream chuckled making his way towards the younger demon. 

"It really isn't Tommy, you just need to practice more" he said crouching down next to the other gently poking the others shoulder, "You aren't going to get anywhere by complaining y'know".

Tommy arms came down from their position in the air relaxing on his stomach as he continued to look at the cavern top.

"Easy for you to say big man, you make it look so cool" Tommy grumbled before turning onto his side, his back facing Dream.

"Whenever I try I just end up looking fucking stupid". 

Dream huffed 'here we go again' he thought to himself fondly, ever since he had known Tommy the young demon had always had a thing for looking cool whilst doing things whether it was hunting, fighting or even searching for ingredients for one of George's experiments.

The kids ego was also so easy to bruise, some might have gotten fed up, lord knows Sapnap had begun to become even more testy around Tommy then usual but Dream didn't mind.

All that much at least.

It was endearing in a way, to have someone so strong yet so inexperienced in his life and instead of growing up and out of it like he had with Sapnap he was witnessing the growth from the outside, the one teaching and nurturing. 

It felt nice, a good change from how things had been before they had met Tommy. 

He usually wasn't one for taking things slow, heaven knows he hadn't done that in so long. So used to the fast pace life of being King that he'd forgotten what it was like to simply exist and experience the world around him. 

Dream exited his thoughts and turned his attention back to Tommy, the other picking at the rocks on the ground he currently was lying on, back still turned and an aura of disappointment and embarrassment practically radiating off the small demon. 

Dream nudged Tommy again with a little more weight causing the other to turn slightly, not facing but paying attention as Dream spoke.

"C'mon no sulking, I have an idea on what'll cheer you up". he said before standing up and gesturing Tommy to do the same.

"Alright Big D lay it on me, what are we doing" Tommy said, a little more pep evident in his voice as he focused in on Dream, "Battling ? or maybe gathering, you know I like a good gather".

"First off I told you to stop calling me that" Dream said, though there was no seriousness in his tone, "You are going to be going hunting to blow off some steam, I know how much you like showing off your kill-"

"HELL YES!" Tommy shouted as he started booking it towards where their supplies was situated near a small collection of rocks.

"Oh you know me so well" he said before slinging his bag over his back and taking off yet again excited to get out of doing more exercises, turning back only to shout "See you soon Big man!" before disappearing around a corner and out of Dreams sight.

Dream chuckled to himself as he started to make his way towards his own supplies, a figure catching his eye as he slowed his walk along the cavern.

"What's with the hiding Sapnap?" Dream questioned as the figured moved into the open space, a frown evident on the face of his best friend. 

Said demon moved closer to Dream, his arms folded over his chest, an air of displeasure around him as he spoke in a harsh tone, "Why exactly are you still wasting your time with this kid Dream?".

'Ahhh, of course' Dream thought to himself as he sighed, hand coming up to comb through his hair to try and calm the nerves that had stirred up in him. He hated talking about this with Sapnap, hated it when they fought over this, over anything really. The tenseness between the two had only continued to grow the longer Tommy stayed, the longer Dream wanted the kid to stay with them.

Sapnap who was once on board with their plan to use Tommy for their own gain had slowly started to turn sour at the idea once he had noticed how soft Dream was becoming, his willingness to stray from their plan for the sake of some kid. 

A STRONG kid at that.

The whole circumstance had made Sapnap paranoid, insisting that they do something about Tommy, get rid of him.

It had started arguments between the two, frustration about the topic bubbling over until the two would ignore each other for a few days before the cycle repeated itself.

Dream knew he was....stalling in a way with Tommy, knew it would only be so long before Sapnap grew fed up enough to take things into his own hands, had threatened to do so before.

Dream put his hand on Sapnaps shoulder, pressing his hand in an attempt to comfort, to hopefully calm down Sapnap enough to where he'd be more willing to listen, "I know I'm taking my time, just give me some more time to collect things for the plan and then we can do what we set out to do alright?".

Sapnap eyes met with Dreams mask, frown still evident on his face as he tried searching for something before sighing harshly and pushing the others hand off his shoulder lightly, gently, always gentle.

"Yeah yeah, more time I got it" he said gruffly.

"Just remember Dream, you can't stall on this forever" he said before turning his back to the other, disappearing into the space he had been hiding in previously. 

Dream watched as his closest friend left, hand clenched lightly. 

Tommy was always causing him problems, even if he didn't know it.

Frustratingly enough Dream had caught himself thinking the kid was worth all the hassle more then once. It was a jarring feeling, not wanting to agree with his best friend. To take the easy way out of things, end it all and be done with Tommy but he couldn't help being attached.

Couldn't stop himself from caring. 

Huffing out a breath of frustration Dream made his way to his gear, collecting his stuff before turning in the direction Tommy had run off in not too long ago.

He'd think about what Sapnap had said to him later, would think about all of it later.

For now he was okay with pretending like he had all the time in the world to sit in this careful space of peace.

For now, he was okay with stalling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the love and support ! 
> 
> We are so appreciative of all the support our AU has been getting !! :-)


End file.
